Elle l'a vu
by TheFireHana
Summary: Seychelles tente de vendre des babioles à ses touristes, lorsqu'elle tombe sur une certaine personnification de l'Est très amatrice d'écharpes...
1. Partie une

Rating: **K+** pour blessures et sujet pas hyper "trololol c rigolo".

Genre: **Friendship** :| **Hurt/comfort** :| **Humour** :| **Angst** :| **Horror** :|

* * *

\- Chouchouus ! Allumeeettes ! Bidons d'essence !

C'est à peu près ce que Seychelles tente de vendre depuis bientôt une heure. Mais pour quelques raisons mystérieuses, les touristes semblent rebutés par son approche ! Voir pire, paraissent la fuir ! Cela fait mal au petit cœur de la nation africaine mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix... Si elle n'arrive pas à vendre un minimum de son stock, son patron sera furieux contre elle ! Il n'y en a nul doute !  
Alors qu'elle se lamente intérieurement tout en continuant à vanter les « qualités » de ses « produits », elle tente d'aborder un européen de dos :

\- Bonjour ! Ça ne vous tenterait pas d'acheter un paquet d'allumettes ? Elles ne sont pas chères vous savez ! Et puis pour faire du camping c'est le minimum vital !

L'étranger se retourne et la jeune femme sent son sang se glacer quand ses yeux croisent les siens :

\- Seychelles ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu vends de drôle de chose à tes touristes, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant.  
\- Ru-Russie ! Bégaie celle-ci sous le choc, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! Ton séjour se passe bien ? Tu voulais peut-être parler politique, uh ?

Elle est vraiment trop nulle. Evidemment, sa feinte ne fonctionne pas comme prévue : si la nation de l'Est l'informe qu'il est là depuis hier et que non, il n'est pas là pour les affaires mais pour prendre quelques vacances, il insiste sur le comment du pourquoi elle se retrouve à vendre... Des objets pour le moins inhabituels.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'est un ordre de mon supérieur –tu vois de qui je veux parler- et j'ignore dans quel but il m'inflige ça... Admet-elle d'un air abattue.  
\- Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te prendre quelque chose.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Merci Russie ! Tu me sauves la vie, vraiment !  
\- ... Je vais prendre deux bidons d'essences et un paquet d'allumette s'il-te-plait.  
\- Tu es sûr ?! Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt quelques chouchous ? Je les aie fait moi-même ! Tente-t-elle en lui montrant les bonbons.  
\- Sans façon, je vais prendre mes bidons et mes allumettes.  
\- Bon, si tu insistes...

Ils échangent l'argent contre les marchandises. Seychelles ne peut s'empêcher de trouver Russie étrange : n'est-il pas celui qui disait qu'elle vendait des choses curieuses ? Ou alors il parlait des chouchous ? Cela doit-être ça... Pourtant, ils n'ont pas une apparence trop repoussante ! C'est normal s'ils sont un peu noirs, non ? Ils sont juste bien cuits !

Ils ont discuté un peu ensuite. Seychelles s'est proposée pour être le guide personnel de la grande nation, ce qu'il a accepté avec joie. Enfin elle croit. Il est toujours en train de sourire... Difficile de savoir s'il l'est vraiment ou s'il est juste indifférent.

Alors qu'ils se promènent, la femme nation lui avoue qu'elle regrette le temps passé de son empire :

\- ... Et dire qu'autrefois, j'étais un pays puissant et respecté... Et regarde maintenant ! Je ne suis juste qu'une petite île bonne pour les touristes.  
\- Je connais ça.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Russie ! S'écrie-t-elle sous le choc, tu as peut-être perdu une partie de ta puissance mais tu es encore dans le terrain mondial ! Si quelqu'un dit « Russie » tout le monde sait de qui on parle. Si on dit « Seychelles »... Au pire on ne sait rien, au mieux on dit que c'est un amas de petites îles perdues au milieu de l'océan Indien. Rien de bien grandiose...  
\- Il fut un temps où je n'avais pas une si bonne réputation tu sais. Et certes je n'étais pas « une petite île » mais on me traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui pouvaient exister.

Seychelles reste silencieuse un instant. Que valait-il mieux au final ? Être ignoré de tous ou être un paria ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque le plus de ton empire ? Demande-t-elle histoire de faire la conversation.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque le plus... ?

Il réfléchit un peu avant de donner une réponse qui la surprit :

\- La paperasse. Il y en avait beaucoup moins avant. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça...  
\- Ah ? C'est vrai qu'autrefois s'embêtait moins avec tous ces papiers... Mais tant qu'ils sont utiles, c'est le plus important, non ?  
\- Justement. J'ai un gros doute sur leur utilité. Il faudrait qu'ils soient plus clairs, qu'on donne des exemples plutôt que de parler –écrire ?- pour ne rien dire.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as raison quelque part...

Leurs pas résonnent sur le goudron. Ils se sont éloignés de la plage et des touristes. Bientôt, ils atteignent un sentier de randonnée.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes îles Seychelles, la complimente-t-il l'air de rien.  
\- Vraiment ? Merci ! Ça me touche beaucoup !  
\- Mais il manque quelque chose...  
\- Ah ! Euh, quoi donc ?

Tant que ça peut intéresser les touristes, elle est tout disposée à écouter !

\- Des tournesols. Ça en manque beaucoup ici. En plus, le soleil n'est pas rare, je suis sûr qu'elles se plairaient ici !  
\- Ah ! Je... Je vais y réfléchir...

En réalité, elle ne se sent pas vraiment partant pour planter des tournesols. Ce sont de belles fleurs, certes, mais pas très locales et donc peu intéressantes commercialement. Mais elle se sent un peu mal de refuser la proposition de son « client »...

\- Au fait, je sais que je t'avais dit que je prenais des vacances... Mais je voudrais prendre un peu d'avance sur l'un de mes projets à venir, ça ne te déranges pas ?  
\- Humm, ça dépend. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- J'aimerai construire une base militaire chez toi. Rien de spectaculaire, juste le nécessaire. J'ai les plans à mon hôtel, je te les montrerais.  
\- Il faudra que j'en discute avec mon patron aussi... Objecte-t-elle tout de même.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Le mien arrivera surement d'ici un mois ou deux. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un projet, peut-être que ça ne se fera pas.  
\- Uh, oui... Conclut-elle avec un sourire timide.

Ce n'est qu'en lui soulevant une branche que l'africaine remarque que son compagnon, en dépit de sa tenue vestimentaire très courte (short et t-shirt sans manche), porte aussi une écharpe rose pâle.

\- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Questionne-t-elle, intriguée.  
\- « Chaud » ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, sourit-il mièvrement en fermant les yeux.

Seychelles n'est pas convaincue par cette affirmation, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire et se contentent de montrer le chemin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivent enfin là où Seychelles tenait tant à emmener son touriste de l'Est : une falaise qui donne entièrement sur la mer. Aucun bateau à l'horizon, aucun rocher : la mer, seule, est reine. Pourtant le soleil, qui commence à teinter le ciel d'un doux orange, ose se mettre en travers de celle-ci mais c'est pour d'avantage la sublimée.

\- C'est magnifique, déclare la nation masculine au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation.  
\- Ce qui est encore plus incroyable, ajoute la jeune femme, c'est que ce n'est jamais le même coucher de soleil, ce n'est jamais la "même" mer. Il faudrait que j'en prenne des photos... Ajoute-t-elle à mi-voix pour elle-même.  
\- Tu aimes les couchers de soleil Seychelles ?  
\- Je les adore. C'est tellement beau !  
\- Je comprends. Mais personnellement, je préfère le soleil au levé qu'au couché.

Elle se demande un instant s'il n'y a pas une autre signification dans cette phrase.

\- On peut descendre d'ici pour aller à la plage ? Finit par interroger Russie.  
\- Oh ! Oui ! Mais il faut faire attention, c'est très pentu. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne, c'est trop dangereux de descendre du côté de la ville. On peut seulement remonter. Mais il faut rester prudent quand même.  
\- D'accord.

Une fois en bas, ils se promènent le long de la mer, trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau. Elle tente de le cacher mais être à côté de Russie est... intimidant. Très intimidant. Déjà, car c'est un homme, qu'il est très grand mais aussi parce que... Parce qu'elle a entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet. Oh, elle se doute que c'est grossit, exagéré, et s'en est parfois ridicule... Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle « et si c'était vrai ? ». A lui seul, cet irritant murmure arrive à la faire frissonner alors que le temps est agréablement doux.

\- Tu as froid Seychelles ?  
\- Non-non ! J'ai, euh, juste eu un frisson, tu sais...  
\- Cela fait tout de même cinq fois en moins de deux minutes que tu « frisonnes ».

Un autre point « gênant » avec l'eurasien est qu'il parle tout doucement. Très doucement.  
Et il le sait.  
Alors, il se rapproche à chaque fois le plus possible d'elle pour qu'elle puisse tout de même l'entendre.

Si seulement il se rendait compte à quel point cela la perturbe !

\- Euh –eh-eh bien je n'y suis pour rien si je frissonne ! Ahaha !

Il la regarde un instant avant d'arborer un sourire étrangement doux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nerveuse tu sais. Si nous avions des relations houleuses, je pourrais comprendre... Mais je t'aime bien Seychelles, lui avoue-t-il en touchant son écharpe d'un air gêné.

Elle en perd la parole pendant un instant.

Russie.

A dit.

Qu'il l'aime bien !

Elle ! Une petite nation insignifiante ! Ridicule, de rien du tout ! Et lui ! Une nation d'au moins mille fois sa superficie ! A ! Dit ! Qu'il ! L'aime ! Bien !

Wouah !

\- Téhéhé, je t'ai gêné ? Rit-il doucement en voyant sa réaction.  
\- Un-un peu quand même ! Rougit-elle tout en regardant ses pieds.  
\- Désolé. Ce n'était pas mon attention. J'avais juste envie de dire ce que je pensais.

Embarrassés, ils ne se sont plus rien dit pendant un instant. Le soleil a presque disparu.

\- J'aimerai apprendre à mieux te connaître Seychelles, ajoute-t-il humblement, est-ce que... Est-ce que nous pourrions devenir amis ?

Les joues de la jeune femme sont devenues encore plus brûlantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
Quand elle retrouve sa voix, elle lui annonce joyeusement :

\- Il n'y aucune raison de refuser ! Bien sûr que j'aimerai devenir être ton amie !  
\- C'est vrai ? J'en suis si heureux !

Il met sa main dans la sienne et marche avec elle, côte à côte. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Seychelles trouve ce geste rassurant.

La nuit tombe. Il est temps de rentrer.

Escalader la paroi est un peu périlleux, mais tant qu'ils ne se précipitent pas, ils ne rencontrent pas de difficultés. Lentement, ils sont allés à l'hôtel de Russie, échangeant des banalités sur le chemin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier lui a présenté les plans. Il pense pouvoir acquérir un bout de territoire pour construire sa base, mais il ne sait pas encore exactement où.

Ils discutent encore un peu mais comme la nuit avance et qu'ils n'ont pas encore mangé, ils se séparent, non sans se donner un point de rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

* * *

La journée a paru passée à toute vitesse aux yeux de la nation africaine. Elle avait tellement de chose à montrer et il semblait si enthousiaste à chaque fois qu'elle proposait une activité !  
Entre autre, ils ont rempli leur journée en visitant des musées, en faisant de la plongée et ils ont même pêché un peu ! Ils ont aussi été au casino mais ils n'y sont pas restés très longtemps -Russie ne voulait pas perdre trop d'argent.

Il fait nuit. Ils sont retournés à la plage, celle où ils sont allés hier. Ils se sentent mieux sans les touristes. Avant de partir, ils ont un peu bu (quelques bières, rien de méchant) et cela leur a joué des tours sur le chemin. Oh, elle n'est pas ivre ! Elle marche encore droit ! Par contre, elle est consciente que son rire est devenu nettement plus facile, et qu'elle fait moins attention aux racines qui sortent de terre. De sorte que, par moment, elle a failli s'écraser sur le sol la tête la première. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle s'est toujours réceptionnée à temps.  
Son invité russe semble plus sobre qu'elle. Il a juste, peut-être, les joues un peu plus rosées que d'habitude.

\- Youhouuu ! S'écrit la jeune femme en se jetant dans l'eau.

Entre le bruit des éclaboussures, elle entend un petit rire derrière elle.  
Elle se retourne, regarde le russe un instant avant de l'apostropher :

\- Allez, viens Russie ! Elle est bonne !  
\- Non... Non merci, ça ira.  
\- Rhooo, alleez !

Elle revient vers lui, l'attirant dans l'eau. Il continue de refuser mollement mais une fois les pieds mouillés, il cède. Il s'allonge dans la mer et fait la planche.

Pendant ce temps, Seychelles s'amuse à faire des allers-retours à la brasse. Il fait bon, et l'eau est juste rafraichissante.

A un moment, elle finit par le rejoindre. Il entrouvre les yeux, puis l'ayant aperçu, il les referme, serein. Pour le taquiner, elle lui envoie une gerbe salée en plein visage. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il se redresse aussitôt, toussotant. Seychelles glousse sottement, nageant le plus rapidement possible loin de sa victime. Une fois qu'elle se juge assez loin, elle se retourne toujours riante.

Mais elle ne voit personne.

Immédiatement, son rire cesse.

\- Russie ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Russie, où est-ce que tu es ?

Personne.

Elle commence à avoir peur.

Et brusquement, quelque chose lui attrape la jambe, l'entraînant de force dans l'eau. Elle n'a même pas le temps de crier qu'elle se retrouve dans l'eau. L'air lui manque, elle suffoque. Elle a beau se débattre, la « chose » ne veut pas la lâcher.

Alors qu'elle croit que tout est terminé, on la libère et la soulève. Tout de suite, elle crachote et tente de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ahah ! Je t'ai eu ! Ricane Russie à côté d'elle.  
\- C'est pas drôle ! Réplique-t-elle agacée, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Il ne répond pas. Peut-être est-il choqué par sa fermeté ? Elle se sent un peu mal puis revient sur sa décision. Il n'y a rien de comparable entre envoyer une minuscule vaguelette lorsqu'on a pied et tenter de noyer quelqu'un comme s'il s'agit d'une blague. Elle n'est pas en tort, alors que lui, si.

Alors qu'elle remue ses idées noires, elle sent quelque chose la frôler. C'est doux, mais pas visqueux. Ce n'est donc ni une algue ni un poisson. Mais l'obscurité l'empêche de distinguer clairement se dont il s'agit. L'africaine ne doute cependant pas d'une chose : cet objet n'a rien à faire dans la mer.

 _Pff, les touristes alors !_ Pense-t-elle rageusement, _ils pourraient quand même faire attention ! Il n'y a jamais assez de poubelles pour eux !_

Elle attrape le déchet. Mais une grande partie reste dans l'eau. Elle récupère alors le reste, tirant l'objet longiforme.

\- Seychelles...

La voix de Russie lui parait étrangement blafarde. Pourtant, emportée dans son élan, elle continue de faire sa besogne.

\- Seychelles... Répète-t-il d'une voix encore plus faible.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'a voulu.  
\- SEYCHELLES ARRÊTE !

L'africaine se retourne vers lui, effarée par un cri si brusque.

Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le regarde qu'elle comprend.

Ce qu'elle tient...  
Ce n'est pas un détritu.

C'est l'écharpe de Russie.

Son cou, désormais dénudé, laisse apparaître une cicatrice rougeâtre et violacée. Dès qu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle le fixe, il a comme un geste de pudeur, mais c'est trop tard.

Seychelles se rend compte qu'elle ne devait pas savoir ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû ramasser l'écharpe.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retourner.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû distinguer la cicatrice dans la pénombre.

Peut-être même, bien avant tout ceci, aurait-elle dû ne jamais proposer de venir sur cette plage, de proposer de se revoir aujourd'hui et peut-être même de l'avoir abordé le jour d'avant.

Mais c'est trop tard.

\- Rends-la-moi.

Cet ordre ramène Seychelles à la réalité. Pour autant, son effroi ne diminue pas.

Au contraire, il empire.

Elle prend conscience à quel point il pouvait la dominer.  
Il est tellement grand.  
Il a tellement de force.

La scène de sa « presque » noyade s'est rejouée immédiatement dans son imaginaire, la plaisanterie en moins.  
Si jamais cela se produit, elle n'aura pas la force de se débattre. Il n'y aura personne pour venir l'aider, ou ne serait-ce seulement l'entendre.

Les voix des autres pays résonnent en elle, hurlant toutes les atrocités que le russe a commis, à quel point il est dangereux, que sa santé mental est douteuse.

Tétanisée, elle n'ose même plus bouger. Le temps, le son, la brise qui souffle et les vagues qui caressent son corps, tout semble se suspendre. Seul le bruit de son propre cœur semble s'accélérer en crescendo.  
Elle n'entend même pas la voix de Russie lui redemandant son écharpe.

Ce dernier finit par briser ce fragile équilibre en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle.

Seychelles réagit aussitôt.  
Elle se met à courir comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, luttant contre la mer, faisant tout son possible pour s'enfuit loin de _lui_.

\- SEYCHELLES ! REVIENS ! Rugit ce dernier dans son dos.

Même si la jeune femme avait compris, elle ne se serait pas arrêter. Tout ce qu'elle entend est l'orage qui tonne derrière elle, le grondemment d'une tempête qu'elle fuit.

La voilà face à la côte escarpée. Sans aucune précaution, elle escalade le mur mais à plusieurs reprises elle glisse de quelques pierres, se blessant jusqu'au sang les pieds, les jambes et le bout de ses mains. Pour autant, elle n'abandonne pas et une fois qu'elle trouve la bonne prise, elle ne s'arrête plus. Elle l'entend encore crier derrière, et il lui semble que plusieurs fois sa main calleuse frôle ses jambes. Mais plutôt que de l'arrêter, il encourage involontairement son effort.

En quelques minutes, elle se retrouve au sommet, et elle s'écroule sur le sol battu. Elle se sent hors de porter du russe et se permet de retrouver son souffle.

En même temps, sa tension s'apaise et prend conscience de la situation.  
Dans ses mains tremblantes, elle tient fermement l'écharpe rosâtre du russe. Seychelles ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver idiote une fois qu'elle réalise cela : elle aurait dû lui rendre tout de suite. Cela aurait pu épargner cette scène.

Ce remord prend d'avantage d'ampleur quand elle remarque que plus de cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle a monté la roche.

\- Russie ? Russie, est-ce que tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

Mais elle entend les roches grincées de plus en plus fort, suivit bientôt d'une respiration saccadée et lourde.  
Finalement, une ombre émerge enfin des ténèbres.

Elle le laisse monter, mais elle ne l'aide pas non plus. Au fond d'elle, son instinct reste sur ses gardes.

Il reprend son souffle. Elle ne bouge pas. Ils ne disent rien.

Et puis, Russie se relève. Il met toujours ses mains autour de son cou. C'est ridicule, parce qu'elle a déjà vu ses cicatrices, mais elle s'abstient de tout commentaire. Niveau crédibilité, elle n'est pas mieux lottie.

\- Rends-la-moi... Rends-moi mon écharpe !

La lumière d'un lampadaire non loin d'eux éclaire faiblement son visage. Le simple fait de pouvoir distingué clairement son visage choque Seychelles.  
Elle ne décèle pas de colère, ni dans sa voix ni sur son visage.  
Elle y voit de la peur.

Alors, une voix plus forte que les cris de son instinct la submerge brutalement :

 _Est-ce que nous pourrions devenir amis ?_

 _Un « ami » ne s'enfuirait pas pour une aussi grosse méprise..._ Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser amèrement.

Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Balayant ses dernières craintes, elle s'avance vers lui et lui tend le bout de tissu, trempée par l'eau salée.  
Il l'arrache de ses mains et se dépêche de l'entourer autour de son cou. Elle se recule une peu, se tenant les mains nerveusement. Lui, rajuste son écharpe méticuleusement.

Leurs regards se sont croisés.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais presque aussitôt, il lui demande de ne rien dire. Ils restent alors encore un moment à se fixer.  
Et puis, malgré tout, des faibles murmures s'échappent des lèvres de l'africaine :

\- Je suis désolée.

Son interlocuteur entrouvre sa bouche légèrement, surpris.

\- Je suis désolée, répète-t-elle plus fort, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. C'était idiot, et je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pardon.

Il continue de la regarder. La juge-t-il ? Si c'est le cas, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir.  
Penaude, elle suggère de partir et de le laisser mais il la retient fermement. Puis, plus doucement, il lui demande :

\- J'imagine que tu les as vues, pas vrai ?  
\- ... Les cicatrices ?

Il se contente de hocher tristement la tête en guise de réponse. Il ferme les yeux un instant.

\- Seychelles, tu peux garder un secret ? Interroge-t-il lentement.  
\- O-oui, bien sûr. Je te jure que je n'en parlerai à personne ! Ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

L'homme lui porte de nouveau un regard inquisiteur. Mal à l'aise, Seychelles le fuit. La ville semble l'appeler au loin...

\- Allons à l'hôtel. Il faut peut-être que je t'explique certaines choses... Mais pas ici.

Il est parti en avant. Elle a hésité un court instant mais elle finit par le rejoindre.


	2. Partie deux (fin)

**NDA: Merci à Kumaginsky et Elou14 pour leur favoris, à Anonyme et à kurokarakuri et à Aniceta DBR pour leurs reviews et Amy Baskerville et SagasuHikari pour leur follow. Cela me fait chaud au coeur qu'on l'on s'intéresse à cette petite fic! :)**

* * *

Ils n'ont échangé aucune parole durant l'aller. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôtel que le russe a fait remarquer :

\- Tu es blessée...

Seychelles a regardé ses genoux. Le sang a séché, et des croûtes se sont formées. Ses mains aussi lui paraissent subitement douloureuses mais ce n'est pas insupportable.

\- Ça ira, lui répond-t-elle doucement, j'ai connu pire.  
\- Va te désinfecter, ordonne-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il y a du savon dans la salle de bain et une bouteille d'alcool que je n'ai pas ouverte.  
\- Ça peut att-  
\- Vas-y. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour... Pour trouver les mots.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'exécute. Elle ne sait pas trop si elle doit se dépêcher ou si, au contraire, elle peut prendre son temps. Elle décide de ne pas traîner et se contente de nettoyer ses plaies avec un gant et un peu de savon.  
Quand elle revient, elle remarque que Russie s'est changé. Il porte aussi une autre écharpe. A la vu de son visage étonné, celui-ci lui explique qu'il a mis à laver l'autre, étant donné qu'elle est trempée par le sel de mer.

Il s'assoit sur le lit. La jeune femme remarque qu'il y a une chaise juste en face de lui. Prenant ceci pour une invitation, elle s'y installe consciencieusement. Seychelles sent une atmosphère lourde s'installer dans la pièce.

Russie fixe ses mains croisées entre elles, d'un air concentré. Il pousse un faible soupir lassé avant de la regarder avec des yeux défiants.

\- Avant que je t'explique, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : je n'ai jamais parlé de ceci à quiconque. Ni à mes amis proches –les pays baltes- ni même à mes propres sœurs. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai profondément honte, tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête pour faire signe qu'elle a compris.

Il regarde de nouveau ses mains. Seychelles remarque que lui aussi s'est écorché les doigts.

\- Tout d'abord... Est-ce que tu as eu une idée de qui a pu provoquer ses marques ?

Elle cligne des yeux et réfléchit. Elle lui répond alors qu'elle a entendu dire que, lorsqu'il était enfant, Mongolie était venu l'envahir. Son occupation aurait duré deux cent ans et il ne lui parut pas improbable que ce soit lui qui est causé ces marques.

Il a souri tristement et a secoué la tête.

\- Non. C'est vrai que Mongolie n'est pas allé de main morte avec moi, et nos batailles m'ont bien laissé des cicatrices... Mais pas celle-ci.

Il se tait un moment. Puis il relève la tête et lui annonce droit dans les yeux :

\- La personne qui a causé cette marque... C'est moi-même.  
\- Quoi ?! S'écrie-t-elle sous le choc malgré-elle.  
\- Chuuut ! Réplique-t-il comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les entende.  
\- Pardon... Mais... Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il s'agit de la partie délicate à aborder...

Il reste silencieux. Ses yeux mauves semblent distraits par quelque chose que la jeune femme est incapable de voir. Seychelles a voulu lui prendre les mains, mais peu assurée, elle s'y en est empêchée.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé le 30 décembre 1991 ? L'interroge-t-il tandis qu'il parait revenir à la réalité.  
\- Le 30 décembre... ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ?

Il a un fou rire. Mais c'est un rire glacé et paralyse Seychelles de stupeur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce doit être le plus mauvais anniversaire que je n'ai jamais passé d'ailleurs... Lui dit-il une fois que son rire lui soit passé.

Elle le perd une nouvelle fois dans ce qu'elle devine être ses souvenirs.

« - Ce jour-là est le jour où j'ai perdu le nom officiel de "URSS" -ou "Union des Républiques Soviétiques et Socialistes"- pour devenir "Fédération de Russie". Ce jour-là... Tout le monde, tous ceux que je considérais comme mes amis et ma propre famille m'ont tourné le dos. J'avais déjà commencé à perdre une partie d'entre eux, mais je pensais qu'ils finiraient par revenir vers moi. Que ce n'était qu'une question de restructure, d'administration. Mais je me suis trompée. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de revenir. Je me demande... Je me demande s'ils m'ont seulement un jour considéré comme leur ami... Surtout To- Lituanie.  
Mais je crois que le pire a été la séparation de mes propres sœurs. Personne ne les a obligés de partir. Mais elles l'ont fait... Même Natalia qui... »

Il se mord la lèvre sauvagement. Sa voix, qui a été si assurée au début de son discours, est devenu de plus en plus troublée par des silences abrupts qui disparaissent aussi vites qu'ils naissaient.

\- Je me suis retrouvé entièrement seul. Il faisait beau, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour été aussi corrompu par la tristesse, la colère et la solitude que... Que là...

Il la regarde toujours dans les yeux. Elle se sentie émue de voir autant, autant de souffrance à travers son regard. Et pourtant, il trouve encore le courage de ne pas baisser les yeux. Sans cillée, elle lui a pris les mains. Il les a serré en retour.

« - Ce qui me mettait le plus en colère, ce n'était pas au final le sentiment de trahison... C'était surtout dû à mon incompréhension face à cette situation. Je savais qu'économiquement, notre pays n'était pas au mieux de sa forme... Mais au point de m'abandonner ? Alors que j'avais toujours essayé de tout faire pour que tout joigne les deux bouts ? Alors... Alors que je leur avais fait autant confiance ! J'avais toujours pensé prendre les bonnes décisions alors, pourquoi, pourquoi ça n'allait jamais ? Pourquoi tout ce que j'avais entrepris pendant presque une décennie devait forcement s'écrouler ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Ses larmes ne coulent pas encore mais la jeune femme sait bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle veut la lui donner, sa réponse, son explication tant attendu "à qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal fait" ou "qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire". Malheureusement, elle n'en savait rien. Ses contacts, bien que positif dans l'ensemble avec l'ex-URSS, n'avaient été que très minimes. Elle n'avait jamais vécu au sein de son empire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce bloc désormais disparu.  
Comment aurait-elle pu l'aider ?  
Comment peut-elle l'aider... ?

« - J'étais dans un état de désespoir extrême. Et il n'y avait personne, plus personne pour me dire quoi faire, plus personne pour me dire... Pour me dire quelque chose... N'importe quoi... Je n'avais même plus de dirigeant !  
Je ne me rappelle pas du pourquoi au comment, mais je me souviens être sorti un moment. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu le drapeau soviétique qui flottait doucement dans le vent. Mais il ne signifiait plus rien à présent. Il m'a paru naturel de le décrocher. C'est ce que je fis. Alors que j'arrachais le drapeau, je me suis remis en question.

Peut-être... Peut-être que j'étais vraiment le seul responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Peut-être que ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là était vrai. Peut-être que je ne suis juste qu'un monstre, que je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour, que tout ce que je méritais c'était de mourir comme un chien !

A-alors... J'ai p-pris la corde... Je l'ai attaché à la rambarde de l'escalier... Et j'ai... Et j'ai... »

Il se met pleure à chaud de larmes. Il s'est cambré vers l'avant, de sorte qu'elle ne peut plus voir son visage. Ses mains ont quitté les siennes pour se raccrocher à ses épaules, les serrant de manière si désespérée que cela lui fait mal.

Un déclic se produit en elle. Lentement mais sûre d'elle-même, elle s'est assise à côté de lui et l'a lentement enlacé. Dans ses soubresauts causés par son sanglot, il a trouvé la force de lui rendre son étreinte.

La jeune femme tente de trouver les mots afin qu'il se sente mieux... Mais rien ne vient. Absolument rien. Tout lui parait inapproprié, ou vide de sens.  
Elle s'est finalement rendu compte que, la meilleure chose qu'elle peut lui offrir pour l'instant, c'est son soutien. Et rien, si ce n'est ce silence compatissant et sa présence, ne peuvent vraiment exprimer le sentiment qu'elle tente de lui transmettre.

Le russe finit par se calmer. Il a lové sa tête contre l'épaule mouillée de Seychelles. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure tremblant lorsqu'il reprend :

« - Je suis resté comme ça pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Je « vivais », si l'on peut dire, entre la vie et la mort, entre réanimations "mystérieuses" -nous savons tous deux à quoi cela est dû, pas vrai?- et comas. C'est triste quand même non ? Même la mort ne voulait pas de moi... Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas, à chaque fois que ma vision se faisait parasitée par des tâches noires, de souhaiter que ce soit la dernière fois que je me réveille.  
Au bout du quatrième jour, on m'a décroché. Je me suis laissé faire. Même si je m'y serais opposé, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Et puis, j'étais trop affaibli pour faire quoique ce soit...  
Une fois que je me suis rétablie, on m'a présenté mon nouveau président... Et il a fallu aller de l'avant. »

Il se tait pendant un instant. Seychelles a le sentiment que la pression retombe pour prendre une tournure plus sereine.  
Ils restent cependant encore un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'eurasien a un petit rire triste.

\- J'imagine que tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable...  
\- Que-quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille ! S'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Pourtant j'ai toutes les "qualités" requises... Je n'ai même pas essayé de faire face à mes erreurs et j'ai préféré me réfugié dans la mort... Et en plus j'ai échoué, sourit-il amèrement.

Il n'y a pas de doute que le russe considère le suicide comme quelque chose de méprisable. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en accord avec son point de vu, elle décide de ne pas le confronter là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu un moment de faiblesse que tu es forcément toujours faible ! La preuve, tu as réussi à te redresser alors que tu étais tombé au plus bas !  
\- Amérique n'est jamais tombé lui...  
\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tombera jamais !

Elle le fixe avec un regard déterminé pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de lui prendre les épaules avec force :

\- Russie, est-ce que tu regrettes à ce point d'être en vie ? Tu es donc aussi dégouté de toi-même ?  
\- A quoi cela sert de vivre, si ce n'est vivre que pour soi-même et sans aucun but ?  
\- Mais enfin, tu dois forcément aimer quelque chose ! Et il doit forcément il y avoir quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne sur cette terre qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi, même un tout petit peu ! Une personne qui se demande ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu rentres tard le soir, quand tu sembles triste ou quand tu rates un meeting !  
\- Qui s'inquiéteraient pour moi... ?  
\- Moi, je m'inquiète pour toi !

Sur le coup, elle trouve sa réplique égocentrique, alors elle tente de se rajuster :

\- Enfin... je veux dire, il ne doit pas y avoir que moi bien sûr... Je suis sûre que tes sœurs, elles au moins, elles s'inquiètent pour toi !

Russie lui a jeté un regard confus, comme celui d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas compris quelque chose. Et puis il a ri. Mais cette fois, c'est un vrai rire. La jeune africaine ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire maladroit.

\- Seychelles, tu es comme les tournesols : tu me redonnes espoir quand je n'en aie plus.

Il a ramené ses jambes à son torse, enfouissant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il l'a ensuite dévisagé avec un air très sérieux.

\- Malgré tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas l'impression que mes relations avec les autres pays se sont améliorées...

Il se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Seychelles, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ?  
\- ... C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie sur la plage ? Je voulais juste récupérer mon écharpe...Pourquoi... As-tu eu peur de moi ?

Il s'est posé cette interrogation aussi à lui-même, comme s'il vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

La jeune femme se sent en confiance, et s'est le cœur léger qu'elle lui explique les « raisons » (aux yeux de la seychelloise, ce ne sont que des excuses) qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi : la pénombre, le fait qu'il ne soit que tous les deux, son physique imposant, sa « plaisanterie » de goût douteux, peut-être aussi un peu l'alcool...  
Et puis surtout les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet.

\- Quels genres de rumeurs ? Demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Ils y en a tant...

Certaines racontent qu'il a une relation avec sa sœur cadette. Il y a plusieurs variantes de cette rumeur, allant du simple « ils ont une liaison » à « Russie l'a rendu folle à force de lavage de cerveau, a abusé d'elle, et depuis croit que leur destin est de finir ensemble ».  
Certaines disent qu'il a torturé puis tué d'innombrables personnes par pur plaisir. Il pourrait tuer par strangulation avec une seule main.  
Certaines s'exclament qu'il a battu Hongrie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever, juste à cause d'un désaccord.  
Certaines s'écrient que son seul but est d'abattre toutes les nations pour devenir le maître du monde.  
Certaines...

En voyant son visage sévère, elle croit qu'il s'est mis en colère. Elle tente de le rassurer, lui disant que les personnes qui croient de telles choses sont idiotes, et qu'en plus c'est surement infondé.

\- Je ne peux pas pourtant nier certains faits, même si certains propos ont été déformés... Répond-t-il doucement.

Le sang de Seychelles s'est glacé en entendant cette phrase, mais elle tente de dissimuler son trouble. De toute façon, quelle nation peut crier n'avoir aucun sang sur les mains ? Même elle a tué par le passé...

\- Et puis... Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste très triste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de telles rumeurs sur moi... Et que personne ne me les a dites avant aujourd'hui.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Je voudrais te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je pense que tout le monde est un peu coupable dans cette histoire.

En fait, ce qui est réellement troublant, c'est l'acharnement avec laquelle certains pays inventent ou propagent certaines rumeurs en le ciblant spécialement lui.

Il acquiesce, et ajoute :

\- Je n'arrive pas quand même à comprendre que certaines personnes ont pu inventer de telle chose sur ma sœur... J'ai toujours eu une relation un peu particulière avec elles –Biélorussie et Ukraine- mais au point de... Ça me répugne.

La jeune femme lui offre un sourire triste et passe gentiment une main sur son épaule. L'eurasien pose sa tête dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi... ? Redemande-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa compagne.  
\- ... Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Je veux dire, ton physique imposant y est surement pour quelque chose, mais de là à...  
\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas devenir plus petit et moins musclé même avec toute la volonté du monde, sourit-il amèrement.  
\- Hum, oui...

Elle a un laps de réflexion. Et puis :

\- Peut-être aussi que c'est à cause de ton sourire.  
\- ... Mon sourire ?  
\- Oui ! Enfin, c'est pas que c'est mal de sourire, mais parfois, on a dû mal à savoir si tu es vraiment content ou si c'est juste un masque... C'est un peu troublant.

Il s'est redressé pour lui faire face. Embarrassée, elle bredouille :

\- Mais peut-être que je me trompe complétement ! Si ça se trouve, les autres ne seront pas d'accord avec moi ! Mais... Mais c'est mon ressenti.

La nation de l'Est s'est levée pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Il fait nuit noire.  
L'homme est resté un moment ainsi. Seychelles peut voir son reflet pâle dans la vitre.

\- Tss, siffle-t-il en fermant les yeux, et dire que j'étais le premier à me reprocher au départ...  
\- Ah ?  
\- En fait, c'est vrai, je me force à sourire quand je suis en meeting. Mes patrons trouvent que ça fait meilleure impression. Chez moi, je ne suis pas aussi souriant. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je le sois d'ailleurs, remarque-t-il en se retournant.

Ses yeux mauves croisent les siens. Sans avertissement, un vrai sourire est apparu sur son visage, mettant un peu de baume au cœur à la jeune femme. Il annonce en s'avançant un peu vers elle :

\- Je vais faire des efforts pour paraître un peu plus naturel à présent.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, lui sourit-elle en hochant la tête.

Le russe a ensuite donné un regard oblique à une horloge digitale posée sur le rebord de sa table.

\- Uh, il est vraiment tard... Fait-il remarquer l'air ennuyé.  
\- C'est vrai, admet-elle, il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille...  
\- Euh...

Elle s'arrête dans son élan, lui jetant une expression intriguée.

\- Je me disais que tu pouvais passer la nuit ici... Il y a un autre lit... Hésite-t-il doucement, et puis il fait vraiment noir dehors...

La seychelloise s'autorise un petit rire attendri. C'est que... Il a l'air tellement troublé ! C'est si adorable !

\- D'accord, je veux bien passée la nuit avec toi.  
\- Merci, murmure-t-il reconnaissant.

* * *

\- Seychelles ? Est-ce que tu dors ?  
\- Non. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Elle a perdu la notion du temps mais en passant le regard vers l'horloge, elle se doute que cela doit faire tout au moins une heure qu'elle tente de dormir.

La jeune femme entend le russe bouger dans son lit.

\- Je voulais juste te dire...

Il se tait brusquement.

Quand il reprend, sa voix est devenue si dure et la jeune femme en est choquée :

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dit que les autres avaient raisons ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais un monstre ? N'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens n'aurait même pas voulu me rencontrer...  
\- ... Ecoute, j'ai un principe Russie. Je ne me fis jamais à l'avis des gens pour ce genre de chose. Je... Je crois que personne ne peut crier être entièrement bon ou mauvais. Et, je pense aussi qu'il y a plus de personne désirant faire le bien que le mal.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à croire que je voulais faire « le bien » plutôt que « le mal » ?  
\- Quelqu'un qui souhaite se faire des amis ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais, tu ne crois pas ?

Le lit a poussé une plainte aigüe. Russie doit être assis maintenant.

\- Ça aurait pu être un piège...

Mais sa voix vacille sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Peut-être, réplique-t-elle indifférente.  
\- Alors... Alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté de passer la journée avec moi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée pour m'attendre sur la falaise ? Pourquoi tu acceptes de dormir dans la même chambre que moi ?  
\- Parce que je crois en toi.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas.  
\- Si, tranche la jeune femme, parce que... Parce que c'est ce qu'un ami ferait.

Il n'a pas relevé. La chambre est devenue étrangement silencieuse. Même le bruit de leurs respirations s'est évanoui dans l'air.  
Seychelles rajoute :

\- Je veux toujours laissé une chance aux gens que je rencontre. Je veux ... Les « voir » par moi-même, me faire une opinion d'eux par moi-même. C'est tout.

Dans la pénombre, le son d'un rire mélancolique a résonné.

\- Tu ressembles à France quand tu parles comme ça. Vous partagez la même foi romantique en ce qui concerne l'humanité, pas vrai ?  
\- Peut-être est-ce quelque chose qu'il m'a laissé effectivement...Tu ne crois en l'humanité ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...

Le lit a une nouvelle fois couiné.

\- Je veux juste croire en l'avenir. Je veux croire qu'un jour, tout finira par s'arranger parce que c'est la seule issue possible.

Seychelles s'est redressée sur son lit-canapé.

\- Je crois aussi en un tel avenir, lui a-t-elle finalement répondu.

Elle réussit à trouver sa silhouette dans l'obscurité.

Il est juste agenouillé en face d'elle.

Lentement, il a tendu une main vers elle. Elle fait de même. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisent.

Russie pousse un léger soupir, apaisé.

\- Pardon de t'avoir posé toutes ses questions dérisoires. Je crois... Non, j'avais peur. J'avais peur de mettre encore trompé. Mais maintenant, c'est bon. Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de tout ça pour être honnête. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Ça m'a fait du bien, vraiment... Merci. Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir écouté, de ne pas m'avoir rejeté ou de m'avoir pris en pitié. Merci d'avoir été aussi honnête avec moi. Merci d'être mon amie.

Ses doigts se sont lentement dégagés des siens et il est parti se recoucher.

La nuit, pour le peu qu'il leur reste, s'est écoulée paisiblement.

* * *

Il est inutile de cacher qu'ils ont dormi nettement plus que la plus part des vacanciers séjournant à l'hôtel. Et même, plus qu'ils en ont eu réellement eu besoin. Mais la journée -et la soirée- d'hier les ont épuisé autant sur le plan physique que mental, et aucun des deux n'a eu le courage de descendre ne serait-ce qu'à l'étage pour manger un morceau, se contentant d'appeler le service restaurant si le besoin était trop grand et se redormant juste après.

Ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'ils ressortent. Ils ont la sensation d'avoir le cœur léger, comme-ci tout malheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans le cœur avait été purgé.

Leur relation a aussi profondément changé : ils sont plus honnêtes, plus aptes à se taquiner mutuellement, et ils ne se sont jamais souris avec autant de sincérité qu'à partir de cet instant.

Une joute amicale aussi est née ce jour-là. Russie ayant trouvé l'idée judicieuse d'appeler Seychelles "petite Seysey", celle-ci réplique par le sobriquet ridicule (et peu original) de "grand bonhomme de neige". En y réfléchissant, leurs échanges ne sont pas si drôles que cela, mais aux yeux des deux nations c'est la meilleure plaisanterie qui n'a jamais existé.

Ils ont continué à se promener d'îles-en-îles, à faire des tas d'activités amusantes comme regarder les poissons à travers un bateau de verre ou faire de la cuisine locale.

... Cette dernière activité s'est révélée être un véritable fiasco par ailleurs.

\- L'apparence est plus acceptable que ce que propose Angleterre, a-t-il remarqué en tâtonnant le plat de sa fourchette, mais le goût est cent fois plus répugnant.

Le pire est qu'elle ne peut même pas crier à la mauvaise foi : c'est simplement la pure vérité. Leur aventure s'est terminée au restaurant, qui a pu leur faire oublier le goût atroce de sa « spécialité » culinaire.

\- Je t'apprendrais à faire la cuisine quand je reviendrais, lui a-t-il glissé en voyant son air dépité, et puis, toi au moins tu es consciente que ta cuisine est mauvaise –pas, comme un certain anglais imbu de lui-même.

Elle rit à cette pique envers son ancien colonisateur.

Les jours ont continué à s'écouler. Et il a fallu que Russie finisse par revenir à sa mère patrie.

Seychelles ne peut cacher le vide que son départ à procurer en elle, et elle s'est sentie un peu sombre pendant un temps. Mais le train-train de la vie reprenant, elle finit par retrouver sa joie habituelle, se consolant sur le prochain meeting qui aura lieu d'ici quelques semaines.

Mais, en ouvrant sa boîte aux lettres, elle a la surprise de trouvé une missive écrit par son ami occidental en personne.

 _Seychelles,_

 _J'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre depuis l'aéroport où nous nous sommes séparés –ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais autre chose à faire après tout. Il m'a paru important de te dire encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé ces quelques jours a été important pour moi, et je te demanderais, une nouvelle fois, de n'en parler à personne. Ce qu'il s'est passé doit rester entre nous. Malgré que ce soit un grand pas en avant pour moi, je ne me sens pas prêt à l'annoncer à vive voix. Je veux croire que j'en trouverai la force bientôt, mais d'ici là, garde ceci pour toi, et fais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'envoie ceci par lettre (Amérique a tendance à envoyer des logiciels espions sur mon ordinateur) et je n'ai pas envie que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains._

 _Mais parlons de choses plus réjouissantes : j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes chez moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux que chez toi, mais je pense que mon pays a aussi son propre charme –et puis j'aimerai encore passé d'autres jours en ta compagnie. Je t'invite cet été, comme ça, tu n'auras pas trop froid ! Il y a aussi beaucoup de chose à faire chez moi, il te faudra au moins trois mois pour tout voir._

 _Et aussi... Encore merci de m'avoir "vu" à travers tes yeux, et non pas à travers les leurs._

 _A très bientôt, avec beaucoup de baisers,_

 _Russie_

 _PS : Je te joins le ticket pour le transsibérien. Bien sûr, il est payé d'avance, alors ça serait vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas, parce que tu sais, c'est très cher, surtout les premières classes, et c'est difficilement négociables pour être remboursé. Donc, j'espère que tu viendras vraiment, surtout que si tu ne viens pas je serais très, très, très, très triste._

 _Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je resterai ton ami quand même si tu as un empêchement justifié._

Seychelles ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu interloquée par ce post-scriptum. N'essaie-t-il pas, par tout hasard, de la manipuler ou tout au moins de la faire culpabiliser pour la forcer à venir ?

Elle soupire.

Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle aurait dit non de toute façon.

* * *

 **Bonus :**

Seychelles ne put tout de même se demander d'où venait l'idée saugrenue de son patron de vouloir lui faire vendre à tout prix des chouchous, des bidons d'essences et des allumettes.

Elle se résolue alors à lui passer un coup de téléphone et à lui exiger des explications :

\- Quoi ? Mais non voyons Seychelles ! Il ne faut pas en vendre, il faut en acheter ! C'est la pénurie ici !...Ne me dis pas que tu as vendu les derniers stocks...?

Elle laisse tomber son téléphone dans le sable sous le choc.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui sont curieux, anecdotes sur l'histoire (de la fic) :**

 ***Il y a eu des rumeurs que la Russie comptait vraiment investir une base militaire aux Seychelles en 2014 (de même qu'à Cuba et au Vietnam)  
**

 ***Des hongrois, manifestants pour une sortie du communisme, ont été attaqués par les tanks soviétiques en 1956.**

 ***Les Seychelles et l'URSS ont bien eu des contacts une fois que ces derniers (dernières?) furent indépendants(es). Peut-être que j'écrirais quelque chose là-dessus, à voir.**

 ***Le « il » auquel se réfère Russie est l'Allemagne Nazie. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, renseignez-vous sur la « guerre à l'Est pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ». C'est très intéressant, mais accrochez-vous, ce n'est pas de la rigolade.**

 **D'ailleurs, le saviez-vous (je sens que je vais me faire tuer pour ça mais tant pis)? Le mot « esclave » est en fait composé du mot « slave ». Le mot s'est formé à de là car les romains allaient capturer des slaves pour, oh surprise, en faire leurs esclaves (c'est encore plus flagrant en anglais d'ailleurs - « slavation » (« esclavage ») me vient à l'esprit par exemple).**

 **Bonne journée. /sarcasmeoff/**

 ***Bien que cette fic soit « une excuse » pour écrire un peu de RusSey, c'était aussi pour exposer une autre version que « nyanyanya les cicatrices de Russie c'est Mongolie qui les a fait » C'EST TROP FACILE D'ACCUSER DES PETITS PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES COMME LUI. Et puis, je trouve ça plus triste comme ça. U-U**

 ***Il est mal vu de sourire "pour rien" en Russie. A moins que vous ne connaissez vraiment bien la personne à qui vous parlez ou que vous trouvez la situation amusante, éviter.**

 ***Les babioles que vendait Seychelles sont une référence au Joueur du Grenier (le rapport ? Aucun pourquoi ?) et n'ont rien avoir avec l'histoire des Seychelles. Du tout.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! o/**


End file.
